


Day 6: AU

by LarsonColfer



Series: Dalton Riot Week 2014 [6]
Category: CP Coulter's Dalton - Fandom, Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Cutting., M/M, Self Harming, Trigger Warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:32:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarsonColfer/pseuds/LarsonColfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe the little bruises and cuts that show up on your body seemingly out of nowhere are actually little injuries that happened to your soul mate and you get the same marks on your skin as them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 6: AU

**Author's Note:**

> Soul mate AU.
> 
> Trigger Warnings for the entire fic, Self harming, Cutting.

It happens all of a sudden, over night and the next day people wake up with marks all over their bodies. Well only some of them, some wake up perfectly fine, unblemished and others wake up with cuts which sting and purple bruises which hurt on touch.

No one knows from where they’ve appeared or if the people themselves had done something in the night, but thousands of people everywhere in the world, in various towns and cities couldn’t have just woken up the in the morning with bruises and cuts on their bodies.

This was not even a onetime thing, it kept on repeating. Everyday people would wake up with bruises, be it small bruises like as if they had banged against something or cuts like gashes or a small scratch or a hand print smack dab on your wrist or a bump on the head or a hand print on the cheek.

Sometimes the marks would fade away and not return and sometimes there were fresh marks every day and this got people amazed. They were certain that they weren’t doing anything to themselves for the marks to appear and yet there were new ones every day, for some at least. So the next question to arise was, why were the marks appearing and who caused them or had these marks / bruises and the most important one; why were these marks appearing on other people. This led to the discovery of Soul Mates: a couple / a pair who were found to be linked to each other in every way possible.  
…..

Logan steps over the damaged coffee table, walking over the broken glass and opens his door. “I would ask if everything is fine but clearly I see it’s not.” Derek says from the door taking in the destroyed room.

“I had a call from Daddy.” Logan says calmly “He didn’t like being reminded that he had a son, a gay one that too, so a lot of choice words were exchanged.”

“And this is.” Derek asks looking carefully at his friend. “It’s an expression. I am expressing my self, my feelings. It’s not good having them bottled up”

You should have that checked.” Derek says gesturing at Logan’s split knuckles. “It helps me feel.” Logan replies studying his bruised knuckles.

Over on the other side of the country Julian carefully bandages his bleeding knuckles wondering what has happened to Logan.  
….

“D he cant keep doing this.” Julian says softly.

“I know, you try telling him that. He doesn’t listen, perhaps you could-“

“I’m not telling okay. He doesn’t see me that way.”

“He’s your soulmate, he thinks you’re straight. You need to tell him Jules.”

“Not now, may be later. But how is he doing otherwise.”

“He has his moments.” and Julian knows exactly, his knuckles are forever bruised with all the punching that Logan does in a bid to feel.

“There’s a new kid in the school, Kurt and Logan is quiet taken up with him.” and Julian smiles sadly, “I am glad.”  
….

Logan has always found himself lucky when it has to do with his soul mate. His skin is always unblemished, apart from the ones he caused himself; his soul mate must not like him very much, bruised knuckles tend hurt a lot and his were forever bleeding. Sometimes there were a few scratches and scrapes here and there; normal cuts got from doing every day activities until the frequency of scratches and scrapes increase and he thinks its not normal and then a cut appears.

Its pretty deep, on his thigh where none can see. Clean cut, no jagged edges and it looks like its done with a blade and he hopes for his soul mate’s sake it’s an accident until another one appears and another one.

On the other side Julian carefully cleans the new cut, applying antiseptic and covering it properly bandaging it. None can know and he can’t have it bleeding during filming but it helps so much and he can breathe again.  
…..

“Jules are ok?” Derek asks softly. “Logan was saying something about cuts.”

“It’s fine.” Julian whispers. “I am fine, don’t worry.”

“Jules.” Derek said worryingly.

”I am fine, tell me about Logan.”

“Well he’ll be very glad if there won’t be any more cuts. He’s concerned.”

“Not about me.” Julian says softly followed by a much louder “I’ll do my best.” and the cuts don’t appear again.  
…

“You can’t keep on living this way.” Derek says cleaning Logan’s wounds gently.” You can’t destroy yourself and your possessions when things don’t go your way. Think about Jules, he wouldn’t like it.”

“Why would Julian even care?” Logan says tiredly, ”He’s away in California and has probably already found his soul mate, while I’ll be forever alone.”

“He’s not my soulmate D.” Logan chokes out after sometime,” Kurt, he’s not mine.” and Derek presses a small bottle into his hand. “Please take your medicine D.”

“Perhaps I should just take a bite of snickers and end it all.”

“Sleep.” Derek says and tucks Logan in his bed, “You’ll feel better in the morning.”  
….

“He’s scaring me Jules perhaps you should come, I think he needs to know.” 

“I think I will.” Julian says glancing at his cuts and bruises.  
…

“Since when did you care?” Logan scoffs, “You never have, so why do you start now. Leave, just go away, I am better off without you.”

“Whatever you say.” Julian replies softly and walks out of the room.

“What is wrong with you?” Derek screams “He’s your –“he pauses and changes what he was going to say ”Your friend, he cares about you. We all do, Stop pushing us away.”

“Everybody leaves.” Logan says softly” So why not you, why not him. Leave me alone please.”

“One thing you should realize Lo that we always come back, even Julian, no matter how many times you push us away. But one day you’re gonna push us, push him too far and it will be too late.”  
….

“I can’t say here D.” Julian says sadly. He doesn’t want me. I can feel it through our bond. I can feel his hurt, his pain, his sadness. Maybe by leaving at least his pain will decrease a bit.”

“I am so sorry.” Derek says and hugs his friend “Take care.”  
…..

Logan wakes up in the night with aloud cry and Derek rushes into the room. “My soulmate.” Logan whispers. “I think something bad has happened to him.” and Derek runs for his phone. “Pick up Jules, pick up.”

It’s all over the news next day that Julian Larson had an accident on the way to the airport and Derek switches off the TV and turns to Logan. “I think it’s time you know.”  
….

“We came to know in freshmen year when you had the allergic reaction, and while you were in the hospital with Blaine Julian was freaking out because he couldn’t breathe and he was covered in hives and then we got Blaine’s call.”

“He’s my soul mate.” Logan stutters “And you knew and he knew, from freshmen year. Why didn’t he say anything?”

“Would you have believed him?” Derek asks “The way you have treated him, deplorable and he was always there for you, but not once did you ever say anything kind to him and now-“

“But he’s Jules my best friend.” Logan says softly “and now my soul mate” he stutters “Who is hurt because of me, because I drove him away.”

“What can I do? What should I do, he must hate me.”

“He never has, in spite of everything you’ve said and done and to him, he has always cared for you and he always comes back. And now,” Derek says looking at him “you can finally do the same, if not as his soul mate, at least at his friend.”  
……

The room is quiet, apart from the beeping of the machines when they enter in. A nurse is checking some reading and noting it down on a clipboard. “I’m sorry.” She tells them “close family only.”

“He’s my best friend.” Derek tells her looking at Julian’s frail body on the bed. “I need to know. How is he?”

“Well he is much better than what it looks like, we are just monitoring. He has a nasty head injury but that’s now controlled and apart from some minor fractures he should be fine.

Logan scoffs softly at what the nurse is saying because it’s not minor at all. He can feel everything that Julian is feeling; all the pain, the hurt and sorrow and he has caused it all. He watches Julian’s frail body rise and fall and says “He’s my soul mate.”  
…..

They spend the night with him sitting close to his bed, well Derek is, and Logan doesn’t want to be there. He has treated Julian so badly, his best friend, his soul mate.” I can’t be here D.” he tells Derek. “I did this to him .I put him in here, I can’t be here.” and that’s when Julian wakes up.

“Derek.” Julian coughs voice raspy, “what happened, what you are doing here.” “Logan?” He asks when he sees Logan coming up to stand behind Derek.

“You had an accident Jules.” Derek tells him “and you’re in the hospital. A minor head injury and a fracture but you are going to be fine.”

“That’s nice.” Julian’s tell them “I’m glad.”

“So am I.” Logan whispers and Julian looks at his friend.

“I am so sorry.” Logan chokes out,”for everything. The way I treated you, the things I said. I’m so sorry.”

“You’re first and foremost my friend and I shouldn’t have said that to you, I am so sorry for pushing you away and I’m sorry for being a crappy soul mate and constantly hurting you. It must not be easy having me as your soul mate.” He glances down at Julian’s bandaged knuckles.” I’m so sorry, you have no idea how sorry I am.”

“You know.” Julian chokes out and Logan slowly feeds him some water. “That we are soul mates?” Logan asks and Julian nods painfully. “Yeah.” He winces “Kinda hard not to considering that what happens to you happens to me also and vice versa.” and Julian chuckles and then grimaces.

“Easy.” Logan says and smooths Julian’s hair, “No sudden movements. I know how much its hurts.”

“You know and you’re fine with it?” Julian asked amazed. “You’re my best friend Jules” Logan asks puzzled “what’s not to like?”

“You, me and that I am not straight.”

“You’re my best friend and soul mate Jules; I will always want you, that is if you want me too. I've treated you horribly so I really should be asking you that question.”  
Julian smiles gently and slowly reaches out a hand and gently touches Logan’s, “You’re my best friend and soul mate Lo, I will always want you.” and Logan smiles and bends down and kisses Julian’s cheek.  
…….

A few days later there will be an article in the newspaper of the actor Julian Larson Armstrong and his soulmate, leaving the hospital together.

A few years later there will be an article about Julian Larson Armstrong and his Soul mate Logan Wright, Senator Wright’s son at the Oscars together, soon followed by Logan Wright looking at engagement rings

Three months later there will be news about their engagement and a year later a double spread about their white wedding.

This is the story of Julian Larson and his soulmate and how they lived happily ever after.

The End.


End file.
